


Shy boy

by livesybaby



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Aaron is a cocky little fuck tbh, Alternate Universe, Awkward older brother Robert, Bottom!Aaron, Cocky Aaron, Everyone lives at Keepers Cottage, First Time Sex, Inexperienced!Rob, M/M, Nervous Robert, OOC Robron, Over Confident! Aaron, Power Bottom!Aaron, Robert is totally in awe bc Aaron is sexy lmao me too, Sex, Shy boy! Robert, Smut, bisexual awakening, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/livesybaby
Summary: Out of character Robron, bc let's be honest - Aaron deserves a storyline where he's a cocky little shit and Robert is awkward af.Don't read this if boy sex isn't your thing.But if you've read my previous fics, you already know this lmao.





	Shy boy

He’d thought it was kind of cute at first, the way Victoria’s older brother would act around him. He was shy at best and definitely didn’t live up to the stories spread around the village about him, not to Aaron anyway. He’d been back in Emmerdale for a few weeks by now and living in the box room next door to Aaron’s at Keepers Cottage. Aaron had moved in with his two best friends barely a year before, there wasn’t much room at the pub and Paddy, his sort-of Dad was about to become Daddy-Paddy to a little boy in a few weeks, just as soon as Rhona popped. 

They’d taken him in happily, Aaron had always been a good mate to them and fit well into their married life, more like part of the family than a friend anyway. He worked at the garage, paid his share of the bills and helped out with any odd-jobs around the house, a far-cry from the reckless teenager he’d once been, he’d grown up now and was sure of himself. Robert had left the village in his teenage years, barely keeping in contact with his younger sister until one day he’d shown up on the cottage doorstep, soaked from the storm and penniless. 

Aaron hadn’t asked much of his reasoning for returning, it wasn’t really his business and to be honest he didn’t really care. There were more people in the village that disliked him than Aaron could have anticipated, it seemed everywhere he turned there was a story of why Robert Sugden was a wrong-un and why he couldn’t be trusted. Aaron didn’t care much for idle gossip, it was all still raw to him when he was the source of village talk and besides, Robert seemed alright. 

Aaron would be lying if he said he didn’t notice the unusual way Robert behaved around him. He’d heard the way he interacted with other people around the village and even Victoria and Adam at home, but it was like when Aaron entered the room he turned into a little boy. Victoria had noticed too, Aaron had heard her talking in hushed tones to Adam about how weird her brother was acting and then arguing how he _couldn’t possibly be gay._

Aaron knew better. 

Aaron saw the longing stares from the corner of his eye, the way Robert sucked on his bottom lip shyly and the tinge of pink that radiated from his cheeks whenever Aaron paid him any attention. It was endearing really, and exciting, it made Aaron’s skin feel like fire. If anyone asked, Aaron wouldn’t have denied the fact that he fancied Robert, the man was pure art and Aaron couldn’t wait for the day the older man got the confidence to actually make a move, he knew he had it in him, it was just all in the waiting. 

But Aaron was bored of waiting. 

It was a Tuesday night, date night in fact which meant that Victoria and Adam were out in Hotten until at least midnight and the boys had the house to themselves. If it wasn’t for the quiet flicker of pages turning in one of Roberts books Aaron might not have realised he was home, he certainly hadn’t made it obvious and something about that detail stirred a thought in Aaron’s mind. He’d purposely left his bedroom door ajar, something he didn’t normally do - usually he was sliding the lock across and muttering something about _fucking privacy_ before settling down to whatever he was doing. 

But since there was _no one home_ he hadn’t needed to remember that, had he?

He quickly rid himself of his clothes, settling on his back in his favourite red boxer briefs as he put his plan into action. Stroking himself to full hardness as he lay with his head on his pillow thinking of Robert wasn’t difficult, in fact he’d been semi-hard for a while now since he missed his morning shower-wank while running late for work, that made his plan all the more interesting. He reached over to the bedside, pushing the button on the remote control for his stereo and turning his music up nice and loud while he lay back, eyes fluttered shut and relaxed. 

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

 

He pretended not to hear Robert come bustling out of his room like clockwork, ready to ask in his overly polite tone if Aaron could turn the music down a bit. He also pretended not to hear the stutter in his breathing as he caught sight of Aaron with his head thrown back and mouth ajar, hand working furiously beneath the red material. Aaron opened his eyes gasping, making sure not to look directly in the door way but hyper-aware of Robert stood in the dark hall with his gaze fixed permanently through the gap in the door. Now he had his full attention, it was time to have some fun. 

Aaron was slow to tease his shorts over his firm arse, finally releasing his swollen cock, bobbing gloriously as he kicked his underwear to the ground. A wave of confidence washed over him as he spotted Robert in his peripheral vision, statue still in the darkened hall way as he watched him play with himself. It was a sort of thrill, knowing that if Robert had no interest in him at all he would have gone back to his room, he longed to know what Robert thought of his show, wondered if he’d wank off to it later on. 

He stroked his fingertips teasingly up the length of his erection, circling the pads of his two fingers around his tip and coating them in pre-cum before bringing them to his lips and sucking them hungrily. He licked the palm of his hand twice as make-shift lubrication before wrapping his fist around his cock, squeezing gently as he began sliding his hand up and down. He moaned audibly, rocking his hips into his hand as he threw his head back, putting on a show for his secret viewer. 

He wasn’t usually very adventurous when he was alone, that was normally bedroom material for whichever lucky fucker he invited back for the night but there was something erotic about the thought of Robert watching him get himself off that got him in the mood for a bit more than a quick fist. He brought his free hand to his lips, sucking hungrily on his fingers before guiding them to his nipple, rubbing, pinching and tugging until it became a hardened nub then rolling it around between his fingers as he groaned. 

He thought of Robert and how good his mouth would feel, licking and sucking at his nipples while his hand travelled south, he moaned loudly at the image. By now his cock was producing a steady stream of pre-cum, spilling over his fist messily as he bit down on his lip, failing to silence the wanton moans that were now filling the room. He was reaching his peak, the familiar warmth swirling around in his lower stomach and making his hips stutter, he willed his hand to move fast enough to push him over the edge, all while keeping Roberts name dangerously on the edge of his lips, ready to drop it at _just the right moment_ and drive his voyeur stir-crazy. 

He bent his knees and arched his lower half off the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as he twisted his wrist, finally spilling white hot cum over his fist and painting his torso, all while moaning his new favourite word loud enough for the unsuspecting man in the hall way to hear over the music. 

“Oh F-Fuck.. F-Fuck.. R-Rob… _R-Robert!_ ” 

By the time he came down from his high and looked over to the door way, Robert was gone - almost like he’d never been there at all, but Aaron knew better. 

. .  
. .

The next few days went by as normal and if it wasn’t for Roberts constant blushing and unavoidable stammer every time Aaron so much as breathed next to him, Aaron might have thought the other night meant nothing. Victoria and Adam hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary and Aaron was thankful for that, it meant he could carry on playing his little game a while longer. His next opportunity came on a Friday night, The Sugden’s had all been at a family dinner in the pub that hadn’t gone very well, he’d heard Victoria tell Adam how horrible Andy had been to Robert and he thought that the man could do with a little _cheering up_. 

The Christmas just after he’d officially come out as Gay, Adam had thought it _fucking hilarious_ to buy Aaron an inappropriate gift, laughing hysterically as Aaron had explained how he’d opened it in front of Paddy _of all people_. It was finally going to get some use, Aaron thought - and what better way than to drive Robert Sugden wild? He fished the item from the back of his top drawer, it was a studded leather collar with _bad boy_ embossed on the front. Aaron grinned as he strapped it around his neck, grateful that he had a lock on his door because the thought of explaining to Adam that he’d actually kept the hideous thing was something he didn’t plan on. 

He stripped down to nakedness, smirking at himself in the mirror as he caught sight of the collar and messing his hair up so he looked _well and truly fucked_ before positioning himself with his head hanging from the foot of the bed, hand around his cock as he used his other hand to take a selfie. He sat up and flicked through to the photo gallery, admiring the picture and giggling to himself as he pictured Roberts reaction. He had to admit to himself _he looked fucking sexy_ his lip between his teeth and gel-free hair askew, his abs in perfect shape and his fist wrapped tightly around his cock, his eyes looked blown and wild. 

He scrolled through his contacts list and _accidentally_ selected Roberts name before sending the X-Rated picture through, pursing his lips as he heard the ringtone sound off in the next room. He waited a few seconds before typing out his pre-planned message. 

Aaron: Fuck! I’m SO Sorry, obv not meant 4 u. -blushing emoji-  
Robert: lol it’s fine, no worries x

Aaron grinned to himself, it’s not like he’d expected Robert to come bursting into his room with a raging hard-on but knowing that Robert had a copy of that picture on his phone was enough _for now_. 

. .  
. .

The last Saturday of the month was always eventful in the cottage, they’d invite a few friends - mainly Adam’s half-brothers and a few others, Kirin and Vanessa, Carly and Tracey. Robert hadn’t been around for one before but Aaron hoped with a little Dutch courage inside him that he might come out of his shell. Victoria had made sliders, seating everyone out in the back garden, thankful that it was summer and the night was warm. Adam and Aaron had brought the cooler box out, filled to the brim with cans and a few bottles, they’d gotten started early after Adam finished work and by now Aaron felt the familiar buzz in his belly. 

Robert was chatty, something Aaron hadn’t really experienced since he was usually blushing the wrong side of crimson in his presence, but he’d been drawn into easy conversation with the girls, not that he looked the slightest bit attracted to them, Aaron could tell by the obvious glances he kept throwing in his direction. Aaron was drawn from his thoughts by Adam, dragging him to the grass by his shoulders where Ross and Pete were showing off their best _ninja moves_. Finn was chatting away to Victoria in hopes that his boisterous older brothers didn’t drag him into their violent games. 

By the time the sky got dark everyone was more than a bit tipsy, seated at various points in the garden daring each other to do stupid things. Kirin had already been talked into climbing onto the shed roof arse-naked, which hadn’t ended well - he was currently being babied by Vanessa, holding a damp flannel to his forehead and teasing him for being _such a drama queen_. Tracey had got her moment, not-so-secretly whispering in Finns ear to get him to dare her to kiss Ross, luckily Ross had been far too intoxicated to care and put on quite a show, having to be prised off by a chuckled Carly when it all got a little less than PG. 

Adam had been patiently waiting his turn, well intent on pushing boundaries with his brother-in-law after his and Victoria’s little chat the week before. He announced his turn before crawling over to Aaron and giggling as he whispered his dare into his ear. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Aaron laughed, shaking his head as Adam crawled back to his space next to Victoria, everyone else more than interested to know what was so _naughty_ that Adam had to whisper it in the first place. 

“Not a chicken are you lad?” Adam teased, eyes wild and grin spread across his face.

“As if” Aaron scoffed, shuffling to his feet and wiping the grass from his knees. 

Robert was sat on a sun lounger next to Finn, watching the exchange and wondering like the others were, what Aaron was going to do next. He hadn’t expected Aaron to turn to him, shrugging and smirking as he walked over to him. 

“Apologies for this but” Aaron grinned, ignoring the snort from Adam the other side of the group “A dare’s a dare, innit?” 

Robert didn’t have much chance to object as Aaron closed the gap, climbing over his legs and seating himself in his lap, straddling him between his thick thighs and pushing his lips against his own. The group erupted into a mixture of laughs and wolf-whistles as Aaron’s hands found their way into Roberts hair, there was no difficulty in pushing his tongue past his lips, sweeping it around the inside of his mouth as Robert relaxed. In truth, Robert would have probably let him go much further if it hadn’t been for the shrill laugh of Tracey a few seats over _“Alright, Alright! Put him down!”_

Robert let out a slight whimper as Aaron pulled away, dragging his bottom lip with him seductively. He was thankful it was an almost silent sound but Aaron had heard it, the way his eyes were dancing told him that much. “And you couldn’t have picked me?” Finn sighed at Adam, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his sherry. “In your dreams, Finlay” Aaron chuckled, shooting a cheeky wink at Robert before he reluctantly climbed from his lap. 

If anyone asked, Robert would have blamed the alcohol for the permanent rosy cheeks he sported for the rest of the evening. 

. .   
. .

It was nearing four-am when the remainder of the group filtered back onto Main Street, drunkenly finding their way home in hushed tones, but still loud enough to disturb most of the street. Robert had retreated to his room by now and Victoria and Adam were heading to bed, Aaron tidying up the last of the cans before going up himself. He was confident that the alcohol had mellowed out Robert, sure he was still shy and a little reserved around him but he hadn’t thought twice about returning his kiss earlier and that must have counted for something, right? 

Aaron decided that if Robert was awake, he was going to make his move.

He hovered outside the box room, straining his ears to listen through the wood. He was met with Roberts sighs and for a moment he’d thought that maybe he was sleeping until he heard a gasp. He froze, listening intently to make sure he hadn’t imagined it when he heard it again, only this time the audible gasp was followed by a low moan. Aaron wasted no time, knocking the door gently to make his presence known before pushing the handle down and sliding into Roberts room with barely a warning. Robert was flush-faced and shirtless, like a deer in the headlights as he shot up in bed, the sheets pooling at his waist and hiding what Aaron was certain was his fully-hard cock. 

“A-Aaron!” Robert blurted, swallowing as he approached the bedside 

“Not interrupting anything, am I?” Aaron asked innocently, sitting himself on the edge of the bed

Robert gaped a little, his expression that of mortification as he watched Aaron pick up his phone which was still open on whatever material he’d been using to get himself off - _that picture of Aaron in his collar_. 

“Thought so” Aaron smirked, holding the phone up to show him “Reckon I look pretty good in that photo, don’t you?”

“I-..Er..What?” Robert stuttered

“Do you think I look… sexy?” Aaron pushed, his tone lower now as leaned closer to Robert

“Yes” Robert admitted, his voice raspy and breathless

“Hmm.. that’s good, I wanted you to think that..” Aaron smiled, reaching forward to trace his index finger across the back of Roberts hand “Bet this isn’t the first time you’ve used it” 

Robert didn’t speak, too focussed on the minor touches Aaron was leaving on his skin. 

“Bet you’ve touched yourself a few times.. thinking of me..” Aaron continued, leaning closer so his breath was ghosting over Roberts trembling lips “I saw you, y’know? The other day.. watching me..”

A look of recognition flashed over Roberts face as he listened, opening his mouth to speak and then deciding against it. 

“I hoped you would.. wanted you to see me.. put on quite a show for you.. didn’t I?” Aaron teased, sliding his fingers up Roberts arm, resting his palm against his shoulder before dragging it slowly down his chest. 

Robert nodded wordlessly, eyes flickering between Aaron’s and his lips, silently begging him to close the gap. 

“..-and then I sent you that picture.. made up some excuse about it being for someone else.. but it wasn’t Robert.. it was for you.. I wanted you to see me like that.. got myself all worked up like that.. thinking of you.. thinking of what you’d-..” 

Robert made the brave step, closing the gap hungrily and cutting off the filthy whispers falling from Aaron’s lips. He whimpered as the hand on his shoulder pushed him back, for a nanosecond thinking that Aaron was rejecting him but relieved when the younger man guided him down onto the bed until he was flat out with Aaron straddling him. They locked lips again, slower this time as Aaron took the lead, rubbing his stubble roughly against Roberts skin and bringing a brand new moan from deep in his throat. 

He hesitated slightly, not knowing where to put his hands and hovering them momentarily before resting them on Aaron’s sides, underneath his hoodie and on top of his t-shirt. They didn’t break the kiss as Aaron fumbled his way out of his hoodie, throwing it to the carpet before removing his shirt, only breaking the kiss for a second. Aaron’s skin felt warm against his palms and with confidence Robert managed to slide his hand around to Aaron’s back, his fingers creeping slightly under his waistband. 

Aaron could practically feel the nervous energy radiating from Robert, nudging at his hand until he took the hint and pushed it past his boxers, resting his palm against his arse cheek as Aaron smiled into their kiss. Aaron used one hand to unfasten his jeans, sliding them over his hips and freeing most of his lower section from the constraints, leaving them to pool at his upper thighs before using the same hand to steady himself on Roberts chest, his thumb flicking over his nipple gently. 

He was pleased with himself as Robert sighed into the kiss, relaxing into the sensation of Aaron toying with his sensitive nipple, rolling it around between his fingers, tugging it lightly, rubbing it and then finally breaking the kiss and moving so he could take it in his mouth. He sucked gently, nibbling and kissing, blowing hot air onto his wet skin and making Robert moan as he rested his head against the backboard. Aaron pressed his palm against Roberts hipbone to hold him in place before rubbing his boxer-clad crotch against the prominent bulge in the bedsheets, Robert failed to hide his satisfied groan as it escaped from his lips with an _”Oh Fuck yeah”_ as Aaron smirked against his chest. 

Aaron sat up on his knees, finally ridding himself of his jeans completely as Robert watched with an indescribable expression, he looked like he wanted to eat him alive. Aaron bit his lip as he caught him staring, the surface of his skin like fire as Roberts eyes dragged over his chest, strong abs and down to the wet patch in his boxers. Aaron hooked his fingers underneath his waistband, tugging at them teasingly until Robert looked up at him “You want me to?” He whispered hoarsely, flicking his eyes down in direction. Robert nodded eagerly, watching as Aaron slid them down with a playful glint in his eye, smirking at the gasp that came from Roberts mouth as his cock became free. 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours” Aaron winked, nodding towards the bedsheets still bunched around Roberts waist. Roberts hands trembled as he pushed the covers down, revealing his impressive erection and thick mouth-watering thighs. Aaron hummed in appreciation, crawling the length of his body and kissing him passionately, pulling away to murmur a _”You’re fucking gorgeous”_ against his lips before mouthing across his jawline until his lips brushed against his ear lobe _“Touch me Rob”_

Robert moaned at the warm breathe tickling his ear, shakily resting his hand on Aaron’s hip before admitting “I’ve never done this before” 

“You want to slow down?” Aaron whispered softly “Want me to stop?”

Robert shook his head, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on Aaron’s shoulder “I want this, want you” he breathed “Show me how” 

Aaron shuffled until he was straddling Roberts thighs, arse resting comfortably in the gap before taking Roberts hand and guiding it towards his cock. He groaned appreciatively as Robert wrapped his fingers around his length, allowing his hand to be moved slowly by Aaron’s. “Your hands are fucking huge” Aaron laughed breathlessly, moving his hand away and letting Robert carry on. “Is that a good thing?” Robert asked nervously, building up a steady rhythm. 

“Yeah it’s good..S’fucking great..” Aaron groaned, resting his forehead against Roberts as he spoke lowly “Feels good wrapped around my cock.. bet your fingers will feel even better inside me..”

Robert squeezed gently as he twisted his wrist, something he knew he enjoyed himself and _clearly_ Aaron did too from the guttural moan it dragged from his throat. Robert smirked, pleased with himself that he’d managed to make Aaron react like that. 

Aaron reached his hand forward, taking Roberts length in his grip and copying his movements, sweeping his thumb across the tip and coating it in pre-cum, slicking his hand up and down as Robert moaned, squeezing his eyes shut from the sensitivity. 

“God I’ve wanted you for so long” Aaron groaned “Wanted your hands all over me, wanted to taste you.. wanted to feel you inside me”   
“Wanted to come join you… that day when you turned the music up..” Robert admitted “Wondered what you’d say if you knew I was watching you…”

“It was all for you.. knew you were watching me.. wanted you to get hard for me.. “

“I was so fucking hard.. had to have a cold shower afterwards.. couldn’t get the sight of you out of my head.. those red fucking shorts…”

“I _knew_ you’d like ‘em” Aaron gasped, turned on by Roberts new found confidence “put ‘em on just for you.. found that collar as well.. never worn it before.. wanted you to be the first to see it..” 

“.. _bad boy_..” Robert remembered “God you looked so fucking needy in that picture”

“I was.. I _am!_..” Aaron whined “Need you.. need you to fuck me so hard I can’t remember my name..” 

“Tell me what to do” Robert groaned, letting his free hand wander to Aaron’s arse, digging his fingertips into the cheek as Aaron moaned “ _Teach me Aaron_ ”

“Need lube” Aaron groaned “and Condoms.. they’re in my jeans pocket” 

Robert sighed as Aaron climbed off him, the cold air going straight to his cock but the heat rushing south as he watched Aaron bend over to fumble through his pockets. 

“Are you looking at my arse, Sugden?” Aaron teased 

Robert blushed, biting his lip “You’ve got a nice arse, can’t help it” 

“Yeah?” Aaron grinned, crawling on top of him “Bet you can’t wait to get inside it” 

“You gonna ride my cock, Aaron?” Robert shot back, bringing a moan from the younger man

“God you’re sexy when you talk like that” Aaron bit his lip, placing the bottle of lube in Roberts hand “You gonna open me up all nice then?” 

Robert glanced down at the bottle nervously, flicking up the cap and coating his fingers in the jelly

“It’s a bit like fingering a girl, only tighter.. and well, better” Aaron winked “I can always do it myself if it’s too soon?”

“No..” Robert bit his lip “I want to, _God_ I want to” 

Aaron straddled Robert, kneeling high with his hands steadied on his shoulders as Robert snaked his hand around and located his hole. 

“One first” Aaron instructed “Go slowly” 

Robert felt around for the opening, rubbing the pad of his middle finger around the crinkled skin before pushing in slowly, gasping at how easily Aaron’s body accepted him. Aaron hissed slightly before pushing down and allowing Robert to guide his finger in to the knuckle. 

“Fuck that feels good” Aaron murmured, rocking himself gently against the intrusion as Robert marvelled at the sensation “You can move now” 

Robert slid his finger slowly in and out in the same way he was used to, placing soft open-mouthed kisses to Aaron’s chest as he moved. Aaron’s body relaxed quickly, allowing him to slide another finger alongside and begin scissoring them in and out, following Aaron’s instruction as he listened to his moans. 

“Curl your fingers” Aaron mumbled, squeezing his shoulders “Trust me, just do it”

Robert obliged, burying his fingers knuckle-deep and then dragging them backwards, curled inside him as he whined and rocked back onto his hand, his cock now leaking a steady stream of pre-cum over Roberts torso. It wasn’t long until he managed to slot the third finger in, stilling for a second while Aaron got used to the burn before he began riding them wantonly, muttering variations of his name in between profanities. 

“I’m ready” Aaron groaned, willing his hips to a halt in fear of coming from Roberts fingers alone “You ready?” 

Robert nodded his head eagerly, pulling his fingers free and reaching for the condom, the slipperiness of the lube making it impossible to open the foil packet. Aaron laughed breathlessly, relieving him of the tiny square before tearing it open with his teeth. 

“One more thing” Aaron grinned, holding the condom in his hand “Want one quick taste first” 

Robert groaned as Aaron finally got his lips around his cock, dragging his tongue around to lap up the pre cum before sliding down to his throat and swallowing thirstily, soaking up all of the saltiness and pulling off with a loud pop, pressing a soft kiss to the tip before rolling the condom over him. 

“Come here” Robert gasped, pulling him in by his neck until his lips were on him, swirling his tongue hungrily around his mouth and moaning as he tasted himself. Aaron whimpered at the intensity as he wrapped his arms around Roberts neck, pushing against him wantonly as he moved his lips against him, sighing audibly at the softness of Roberts hands resting on his lower back. They kissed lovingly for a while until Aaron edged forward, the tip of his cock brushing against Roberts as they both groaned at the sensitivity and the realisation of what they were both waiting for. Aaron pulled away, peppering slow pecks onto his pouted lips until he broke contact completely. 

“Want you to fuck me” He repeated, wrapping his hand around Roberts erection “Want you to make me see stars, Rob” 

“Wanna feel you” Robert moaned, his hands moving to Aaron’s waist and guiding him until his cock was rubbing against Aaron’s opening “Want my cock in your tight arse, Want you screaming my name”

“Make me scream it Robert” Aaron groaned “Make me cum, Make me _yours_ ” 

Aaron sighed as he lowered himself onto Roberts waiting cock, hissing as the bulbous head breeched his muscle and then edging himself down slowly until finally Robert was flush against him and they were both gasping at the intensity. 

“Oh my _God_ … I’ve never felt anything this tight” Robert whimpered, his balls tightening at the pressure

“You’re so big, Rob… F-Feels so good.. So f-full..” Aaron whined, grinding his hips down wantonly

Aaron raised his hips before slowly edging back down, the burn beginning to subside with each thrust until finally he was able to bounce up and down with ease, his cock bobbing with the movement. Robert threw his head back enjoying the sensation of Aaron’s arse clenching around him, and then Aaron’s open-mouthed kisses on his throat, his tongue sweeping across his Adam’s apple and finally his mouth, sucking a firm bruise into the skin where his throbbing pulse was located. 

“I need more” Aaron admitted, not content with slamming his hips up and down in Roberts lap “Need you to bend me over and fuck me Rob, please fuck me” 

“On your hands-and-knees” Robert ordered, the gruffness of his voice sending fire to Aaron’s cock. 

He climbed from Roberts lap, pushing his arse in the air and his head in the pillow as Robert positioned himself behind him, holding his hips steady as he guided his sheathed cock into Aaron’s waiting hole. “Oh.. _Oh!_..” He groaned as his body pressed flush against Aaron’s, dragging back agonisingly slowly before slamming back into him. Aaron growled into the pillow, pushing his arse back to meet Roberts thrusts as he built up a rhythm. 

“H-Harder..” Aaron gasped, leaning up to steady his hand on the headboard

Robert angled his hips, circling them before slamming into Aaron’s prostate with a thud that made the younger man moan loud enough to wake the entire street. Aaron brought his fist to his mouth, biting down hard as Robert pounded into the bundle of nerves relentlessly, leaving his vocalisations nothing more than a string of incoherent babbles and moans. 

Roberts hair clung to his forehead with sweat, his panting becoming more and more intense as he channelled all his energy into fucking Aaron senseless. The tightness of his arse and the delicious profanities spewing from Aaron’s mouth made it hard to hold on and soon the swirling warmth in his stomach began to take over. 

“A-Aaron.. I’m gonna.. I-I’m.. _Aaron!_ ” 

Roberts hips stuttered clumsily and his entire body quivered as he emptied his load into the condom, digging his fingers into Aaron’s hips as he rode out his high before pulling out and letting Aaron flip onto his back. Aaron looked _wrecked_ , fisting at his cock as a red heat blemished his sweat-glistened chest, Robert caught his breath before knocking Aaron’s hand out of the way, taking over as the younger man groaned and threw his head back. 

“Oh fuck.. R-Rob.. I’m close.. I’m so fucking close..” Aaron choked out, twisting his fingers in the sheets he lay on

Robert twisted his wrist, squeezing his throbbing cock as pre-cum spilled over his fist, getting closer and closer to his goal. Aaron’s breathing quickened as he felt the warmth in his stomach and that’s when Robert changed his tactic, grasping the base of Aaron’s cock as he fit his slick mouth around the head and sucked _hard_. 

“Oh..Oh.. _Oh Robert!_ ” Aaron gasped, reached forward on impulse and grabbing handfuls of thick blonde hair “Don’t stop.. Don’t stop.. Fuck.. Fuck..” Aaron chanted as his cock slid in and out of Roberts mouth until finally his entire body shuddered and he spilled white hot cum, painting the inside of Roberts mouth as the older man moaned around his mouthful. Aaron whimpered as Robert swallowed, sucking every last drop from his sensitive tip before pulling away and leaving a soft kiss. 

“I can’t believe you just did that” Aaron groaned, pulling Robert up the bed until he slotted his face in between Aaron’s neck and shoulder, his lips against his neck, feeling the vibrations as his breathing regulated. 

“Good?” Robert mumbled against his skin, sliding his hands around Aaron’s waist. 

“I.. Uhh.. Wow..” Aaron stuttered “You’re a fast learner”

Robert chuckled lightly into his neck, the sensation making Aaron shiver. 

“Didn’t think that would ever happen” Robert mused, stroking his thumb in circles on Aaron’s torso

“No?” Aaron laughed “Thought you were well up for it?” 

“I don’t mean like that” Robert breathed, kissing his neck softly “Knew I’d never have the guts to make the first move.. wasn’t sure if you were that into me..” 

Aaron turned onto his side, facing Robert who was biting his lip. 

“I’m _very_ into you Robert Sugden” He brushed his lips against Roberts softly “Think I’ve made that quite clear tonight” 

“Yeah?” Robert whispered against his mouth “So what now?” 

“What? You want me to wine and dine you? Think we’re a bit past that stage” 

“Still.. be nice to know where I stand?” 

“I don’t just go after random fit blokes y’know?” Aaron smirked “and I definitely don’t put this much effort into chasing someone for a quick fuck” 

“Good to know” Robert mused, eyes dancing as Aaron remained barely a breath away from his lips

“I want you Rob.. not just for this.. I want you for real..” 

“You’ve got me” Robert sighed

“Not just for sex though.. I want you to be mine..” 

_”You’ve got me”_ Robert repeated firmly, pressing his lips against Aaron’s as though he was sealing the deal.

The kissed slowly for a while, hands roaming anywhere they could reach and chests pressed together firmly enough to feel the others heartbeat, the only sound in the otherwise silent room being the soft sighs and wet movement of their lips. 

“Victoria’s going to have a shock over breakfast” Robert grinned “Reckon if we dress you up a bit you could pass as a woman?” 

“I think you know by now _I’m all man_ ” Aaron spoke lowly, winking at the shy laugh in response “Seriously though.. if you need time.. I don’t want to push you..”

“I’m nearly thirty Aaron, I think I’ve denied my sexuality a bit too long, don’t you?” Robert rolled his eyes

“That doesn’t mean anything, I want you to be comfortable” 

“I am comfortable, I’ll be fine… I’d be better if you were with me” 

“I can do that.. might get a clip round the ear from your sister though”

“What, for leading me astray?” Robert chuckled, jabbing his finger into Aaron’s side playfully

“I’m not the accidental voyeur watching unsuspecting men play with themselves” Aaron’s eyes flashed humorously

“No, you’re the studded-collar wearing tease that found his way into my bedroom” 

“..-and you just couldn’t get enough..” Aaron growled, nipping at his bottom lip  
Robert looked over his shoulder at the digital clock on his bedside before turning back to Aaron with a glint in his eye. 

“Reckon we can get another round in before the others wake up?” 

“Someone’s eager” Aaron licked his lips, eyes darkening at the thought

“Think it’s about time you showed me how you good you are up top, don’t you?” Robert teased with a new found confidence

Aaron’s chuckle shot vibrations to Roberts cock as he replied _”Be a good boy and I might just wear my collar”_

\--

The big reveal was even less of a scene when Victoria brought Robert his tea and toast in bed the next morning. They were both spark out, wrapped up in the bed sheets and each other, clothes strewn messily on the floor along with torn open foil packets. Robert’s arms were wrapped protectively around his _boyfriend_ who was snoring soft sighs with his head, a mess of dark curls lay comfortably on his chest. 

If they hadn’t been so exhausted from such a _memorable_ night then they might have woken up to the sound of Adam laughing hysterically as he caught Victoria’s mortified expression. 

Instead, they woke a few hours later to an empty house and a handwritten note on the bedside. 

_R & A,_   
_You can wash your own bedsheets from now on_   
_Remember to book me as caterer for the big gay wedding_   
_Love, V_

_P.S I fucking knew it! - Love Ad._


End file.
